Insidious (Maul's Aprentice New Title)
by Sir-Foggy
Summary: Just a little something to vent, or get the many, many idea's out of my head... Rated T to be safe. Not sure how long this will last, But am looking to add at least 10-15 parts. Takes place after the events of Malachor, and after the Holocron scene. My timeline is a little messy, So I promise to tidy it up as the story progresses. Or, I'll try to, at least..
1. Kanan

(Stupid title, I know. Just read it, please)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than this plot line.

Kanan:

 _I took a deep breath, letting myself slip further into the sleepy, soft darkness that surrounded me. But a nagging worry crept into the back of my head. Ezra. Ever since we got back from Malachor, He's been... Different. Of course, he couldn't see his padawan, but one would have to be dead not to hear his screams during the night, or sense his constant fear, regret and guilt. Hera's assessment only made everything worse._

 _"He hasn't eaten since you guys got back, he's terrified of sleeping, and to make it worse, he hasn't said a word to anyone," Came her quiet voice, from somewhere left of him._

 _"He's extremely vulnerable right now..." I had said._

 _"I just_ _hope_ _h_ e _recovers..."_

Now, he lay in the quiet, trying to sleep. Hera had reminded him that he couldn't help Ezra if he too, was suffering. But even now he could hear his apprentice's muted whimpers, quickly escalating to sobs, which turned into a long, heartbreaking wail. _Enough sitting here, doing nothing_ , He thought, getting up clumsily and feeling his way to the door. His force sight was improving, as he could see faint outlines of walls, as well as people. He slowly made his way to Ezra, one hand on the wall beside him.

Then, out of nowhere, he felt a chill settle into the halls of the ghost, an evil take up residence here. He stopped, unsure of what to do. He then heard Ezra catch his breath in either fear, or pain. "Get out, please get out. I don't want to, no, no ,no, NO, NO!" Came his panicked voice.

"Ezra?" asked, confused. Who was he talking to? It hit him a few seconds later. _Maul._ That bastard. He rushed into the room, to find Ezra's force signature on the floor, growing weaker with each passing second. "No... I-I won't...won't let yo-..you..." Came his padawan's voice.

Without second thought, he got on his knees next to the boy. "Ezra, it's me, Kanan. Your ok... I'll make it go away..." He held Ezra close to his chest, attempting to enter his mind using the force. He was close, but then he hit a barrier. He knew instantly that it wasn't Ezra's doing. He struggled against it, but it nearly pushed him out, over and over. Then:

"My, my, my, didn't anybody teach you any manners?" Maul leered

"Your one to talk" He snarled back. "Get outta his head!"

"Not so fast, 'Jedi'. Aren't you supposed to protect your padawan from things like this?" Came his reply.

"That's what I'm doing!" Kanan said, finally finding an opening.

"Really? It doesn't look like it. I would take much better care of him.." Said Maul, trying to force him out.

"Not this time, Maul. He's not yours!" He said, turning the tables on the Zabrak, pushing him away from Ezra's mind.

"Ah, but he is..." Kanan could nearly hear the smirk in his voice as he fought back, forcing Kanan back, away from his apprentice.

The Jedi grew frantic, hearing Ezra's pain and fear. Mustering up a last burst of energy, he forced Maul to the edge of Ezra's mind, where he couldn't take control again.

"He's mine to train, Maul, you can't have him!"

"Wrong, yet again. No matter, I'll be back soon to claim what is mine."

Kanan felt the cold fade, and hurried to replace it with feelings of warmth and calm. His apprentice finally quieted. So, satisfied, Kanan exited his young charge's head, and lifted his head, finding his body cold and stiff.

"Kanan! Are you both okay?" Hera's voice came from directly in front of him. "We're fine.. Ezra's mind was invaded by that bastard, Maul. I pushed him out, but he'll come back, I swear it." He said.

"Kanan!" Came a different voice; Sabine, who was somewhere near them.

"Oi, you guys are back." A rough voice, zeb. "You've been out for nearly 4 hours.."

"We...We were?!" He asked.

"Yes, We were all really worried..." Hera replied.

He was about to respond, when a soft groan interrupted him.

"Ezra, your ok. He's gone." He said softly to the young boy in his arms.

"No. He's just getting started. He... He's coming."

Ezra's first words in two weeks chilled Kanan to the bone.

"What...What do you mean he's coming?!" The Jedi Knight asked, his voice low and urgent.

"He's coming, he's almost here. He won't give up. Please Kanan, I'm scared." His apprentice sounded close to tears.

"I don't want to leave you guys, I don't want to go with him!" He was nearly screaming now.

"Shhh. I won't let him touch you Ezra, It'll be fine." But the young padawan was past comfort. Past anything really.

"HE WON'T GIVE UP, HE WON'T LET US GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM! PLEASE KANAN, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO WITH HIM!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

This sent Kanan into a panicked frenzy.

Ezra clearly wasn't seeing what was right in front of his, what Kanan and the rest of the ghost crew were yelling at him, trying to ooth him, yet seemingly making the boy more frantic. He was almost sounding like he was possessed, or at the very least, having a vision?

It didn't make any sense.

Nothing made any sense.

Not until the boy stop thrashing. Panting, he sat up.

"...where am I?"


	2. Ezra

**Sakura245:** **You'll know soon. Tbh, I just write without thinking, so I was as confused as you guys were. Don't worry, I'll figure it out.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6:** **Kanan Is blind, But Ezra hasn't cut his hair yet, nor has Sabine dyed her Hair. Soon...**

 **mitchsharwig15:** **Thank you! I'll update once or twice a week, at best. It may be more, now with the premier coming out in a day, I dunno.**

 **Everyone else, thank you! I did NOT expect so many follows and faves in such a short amount of time! It made me sooooo happy!**

 **Also, please bare with me, English is NOT my first language, so my grammar isn't perfect. I can also only write for up to an hour at a time, I don't have my own computer. I'm using public, so yeah...**

Ezra:

He sat up, panting. He was really confused for a few seconds, and unable to form any words for a minute or two. But he had a burning question:

 _Where was he?_

He felt as though he had been drained of all his energy, than forced to run a marathon.

No, he felt much, much worse. He was cold, all over.

"Where...am I?" His voice sounded weak, harsh. His throat was sandpaper, and he was super dizzy. He managed to sit up, but his head was spinning. He also had no recollection of where he was.

"Ezra..?" Came a voice from somewhere above him, making him jump. The voice came from a girl, not much older than him, who was currently lowering herself slowly onto the floor, as not to alarm him further. His hazy head pulled a name up out of his foggy mind. "S...Sabine?" The girl grinned at him, and a bit of the chill seemed to leave his body, but his mind was still turning, and his chest felt tight. A few things happened at once.

Ezra glanced over Sabine's shoulder.

His eyes widened, and a sharp intake of breath was heard.

Then everything seemed to explode.

He scrambled backwards, yelling.

For only the young padawan could see the shadowy figure standing in the doorway.

Only he could hear his low chuckle, and only he could feel the evil emitting off of him.

And only he could feel his throat being crushed under an invisible force.


	3. Kanan (2)

**Nearly 400 views already?! Holy! Thank you soo much!**

 **Oh, my birthday's next Monday, on the 3rd, so you'll all get a surprise. I'll try to update soon, but my chapters may be shorter for a while, as I work on your surprise.**

Kanan:

He sat panting, from the sheer effort of forcing Maul out of his young charge's head, as he had been all out avoiding the force. He now realized his mistake, as he only now could feel how much Ezra had begun to deteriorate. But he struggled up, Ezra's slender build shifting under his hands. Kanan eased himself up to give his padawan room. His force signature seemed foggy, and it confused Kanan. Then he heard it:

"Where...am I?"

Shock tore through him, causing him to slump slightly against the nearest wall. "Ezra.." Came another voice, causing the force signature to shift as the boy jumped slightly. There was another shift, as the second youngest crew member crouched in front of Ezra. "S...Sabine?" His voice sounded a bit better, if anything..

There was a nearly inaudible sigh of relief from Hera, and a low, nervous sounding chuckle from Zeb.

Then, everything seemed to happen all at once.

There was another slight shift, as Ezra looked up, or past them.

Out of nowhere, the boy exploded into movement, scrambling backward, screaming.

The boy radiated fear, and nothing else.

And then: A strangled, wet sound could be heard.

His apprentice, the one _he,_ Kanan Jarrus was to protect and guide, was seemingly being force choked.

Because of the Jedi Knight's improving force sight, he could faintly make out Ezra, with his hands clutched around his throat, trying to relieve the crushing pressure.

And he couldn't move. He seemed to be frozen. So, he could only watch in utter horror as his Padawan struggled for air.

Ezra went completely limp, falling to the ground.

Kanan struggled to move, but he simply couldn't. A sudden low, crack or pop was heard, deep within the boy's chest, and a thin trail of crimson liquid traveled lazily from his mouth, his force signature fading.

Gasping, Kanan woke up, to the utter silence of...his bunk? He coughed a few times, as if the lasting effects of his Padawan's death had followed the Jedi out of this...Nightmare? He couldn't tell what was reality, and what was the work of his breaking mind.

In the room a few doors down from his, a low whimper was heard...

 **(Ok, so you know how at the top up there, I said nearly 400 views? Well, in the half a day it took to write this cripplingly short chapter, that number is now 430?! And, a few of MY personal favorite authorsare following this story..? This is crazy! Thank you all so much! I luv u all!**

 **Oh and, I am willing to take a few requests, so send em in! If they don't exactly fit this story, or my O.C.D type writing, Don't worry! I'll start up a SWR one-shot series soon! Bye for now! )**


	4. Fight or Flight

**Nearly 800 views... Wow.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: ^^; Sorry!**

 **Sakura245: Hah, always.**

The boy woke panting and shivering. His room felt cold, and cramped. He looked around, and groaned slightly. Another nightmare. This time he had been forced to choose between Kanan, Hera, or Sabine. When he had refused to act, they had all been killed. But when he looked up again, he had realized he had been looking in a mirror. He stared at his reflection in silent horror, until he broke the mirror, and woke up.

He stood up, crossing the room in quick, silent steps. He had stashed the Sith holocron in his old helmet. It almost didn't fit him anymore.

Slowly, as if expected to be burned, he pulled it out. The red glow filled the room, blanketing the boys features in a crimson light.

He opened with a few second of concentration.

He eyes widened slightly, as they always did at the pure perfection of the small glowing triangle in his hand, which held so much power. So much knowledge.

 ** _What do you seek...?_**

"I seek power, I don't want to be afraid anymore." The boy said insistently.

His memory went a little foggy, which while it concerned him, was not THAT much of a big deal...

He woke up a while later, on the ground, the Holocron in hand. Zeb was still out, but Ezra didn't trust him.

He got up, and found that Hera had parked the Ghost on a planet with seemingly endless cloudy skies, and a biting wind . They had been here before, but Ezra couldn't remember the name of the chilly planet.

He grabbed his lightsaber and headed outside, without a coat. He never really it and he was sick of being inside...

* * *

Kanan:

He woke with a start, and shook his head. No nightmare, but a feeling of dread had followed him out of his dreamless sleep.

His first instinct was to check on his Padawan, to make sure he was okay. And he followed.

The Jedi knight kept his hand on the wall as he walked over to Ezra's and Zeb's bunk. He stopped at the door, but he could already tell his apprentice wasn't in there, so he kept walking.

He activated the Ghost ramp and walked out, greeted by a gust of freezing wind. And the distinctive sound of a lightsaber whooshing through the air.

He tilted his head, finding the sound to be a few yard away from the Ghost. Kanan sat down, to 'watch' his padawan practice. Through the force, he could tell what form his Padawan was using.

Wait, something was off. Kanan had taught him mostly defensive forms, with a bit of offence for the bucket heads, but never anything too much.

But... What Ezra was doing..

Form VII

Long since forbidden among Jedi.

And here was his Padawan, preforming it.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

* * *

Ezra:

He felt his masters presence, but ignored it. He needed to focus.

Ezra jabbed at air, but missed his invisible target, the exact height of a stormtrooper's heart.

He growled in frustration and took up his beginning stance, low to the ground. He dodged imaginary blaster bolts, and leapt at his fake opponent.

And, in his mind, sliced the troopers head clean off.

He stood there, panting. The boy had been out here for nearly 6 hours after conferring with the voice inside the holocron. He watched a faceless sith demonstrate Juyo. Then, with his mind buzzing, he headed outside.

Now here he was. And-

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and instinctively re-activated his lightsaber, jabbing backwards blindly, but at the last second pulling away so that the blade stuck in the ground before de-activating again. He turned around, shocked. There stood his Master.

Kanan.

The Jedi Knight was deadly calm, but anyone could tell that just under the surface sat a boiling rage.

"Where did you learn that form?" Kanan questioned him.

"I...I'm sorry! I didn-" Came the small sounding response, but it was cut off.

"I won't ask you again. Ezra Bridger, where did you learn that?!"

"It's just a fighting form! I picked it up a while back.." The boy's voice sounded defensively angry.

"That 'fighting form' had been banned ever since I can remember Ezra!"

"Well, Maybe you should try it. It might have saved you, and your sight!"

The boy shoved his master's hand off of him, and turned around.

And he ran.

He ran harder than he ever did.

* * *

Hera:

Kanan came in, looking panicked.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked

"Ezra...Ezra's running. Away. Now." The usually composed Jedi was now shaken, and had a worried expression on his face.

"I'll prep the phantom, and get Sabine to follow him. He wont know. " A tense nod was her only reply, and she activated her com, quickly explaining.

In minutes the Phantom was in the clouds, searching for Ezra.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

Ezra:

He sat in a cave. The cold was starting to get to him, and the pouring rain didn't help.

But he didn't move an inch.

He had spent the last three hours ranting at the wall about how unfair this was, trying to meditate, and finally collapsing from exhaustion.

The boy now radiated fear and anger; a beacon to anyone who would listen. And, unfortunately for him, there were several force-sensitive being honing in.

 _Ezra, come back to us._

 _Ezra, Ezra, Ezra._

 _Why'd you run away, 'Ezra'?_

 _EZRA! Ezra. Ezra. Ezra._

"Ezra."

The boy's eyes widened at his name, being spoken out loud.

He turned, to see the figure near the entrance of the small cave.

"M...Maul?" His voice was shaky, but not nearly as alarmed as it should have been.

"Hello, my young apprentice." Came the reply.

* * *

 **Cliffy end for you all.**

 **And my birthday's tomorrow! I'll be 14!**

 **:D**

 **SO, please R & R, and I'll try to update by Thursday!**

 **Oh, and check out my new story, Exodus. (Twilight)**

 **Trust me, you'll want to see what's in store!**

 **Bye now, and have a great day!**


	5. Flight

**Cooljoanna16: You'll see!**

 **Darth Ravager: Oh my gosh, Thank you! That's means so much to me!  
**

 **To everyone else, Thank you so so much for reading this! :3**

 **My expected update rate at the moment is a chapter on Monday, and maybe one on Thursday, or Friday.**

* * *

Maul:

His eyes snapped open, and he fell out of the careful meditation he had been in in few seconds ago.

The reason? It interrupted by a flash of hurt and pain. Ezra. His apprentice had opened the Sith Holocron, many times now, (Much to Maul's delight), but, it didn't seem like his _former_ master approved. The boy seemed to be moving away from the Force Signature that was the Jedi, and Maul probably wouldn't get another chance like this soon. When the Zabrak had invaded Ezra's mind a few weeks ago, he was merely finding an easy path into the boy's mind, and securing that path. Now that he had succeeded, locating him was easy. He landed the stolen TIE near the cave where the boy lay hidden.

Maul could tell that his apprentice was conflicted, confused, angry and guilty. SO he needed to be very careful with how he proceeded or both he and the Jedi would lose him.

Ever so slowly he walked in, to where his apprentice sat on the floor with his head bowed.

"Ezra."

The boy looked up, his eyes unfocused.

"M-maul..?"

"Hello, my young apprentice." Came the Zabrak's response.

"What...what're you doing here?" Maul raised an eyebrow. Ezra wasn't overly surprised to see him. Or that fearful of him.

For now, he would work to his advantage.

"I...heard you. Your fear, your pain. If I heard it, all the way across the galaxy, then others heard it as well..."

"R-really? I didn't know.." Ezra glanced at the floor, his eyes wide.

Maul said nothing, just walked around the boy, observing him quietly.

"...It's all my fault," The boy said suddenly. "It's my fault Kanan's blind...And Ahsoka's..." He seemed to choke over his words then.

Maul sat opposite to him.

"None of this is your fault, Ezra. If anything...blame "Master" Yoda. _He_ sent you there. If not for _Him,_ Your master wouldn't be blind. Ahsoka would still be alive."

"B-but Master Yoda sent us there for a reason! 's all apart of some..plan."

"Then Your master's injury, and Ahsoka's death is all a part of that plan, don't you see Ezra?" Maul leaned forward slightly, his eyes wide.

"But...it all feels so...so Wrong! This...can't be..." The boy abruptly burst into tears, causing Maul to smile slightly.

This was good, Ezra letting his emotions out. He wasn't following the Jedi code, where one is expected not to...to _Feel._

If Ezra let his feelings control him, His feelings would control his actions.

He just had to get the right reaction from him. So, for now, he would be Ezra's mentor, confident. Someone he could trust, and someone who he could come to, when the Jedi threw him out.

When the Jedi abandoned him, left him to rot.

He would be there, when no one else would be.

He would be what Maul never had, and never will have.


	6. Crashed

**Darth Ravager: Thank you so much! I try really hard to make it sound believable and not change the characters too much, and I'm pretty happy it's paying off!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I was grounded through the weekend, and had no access to the family laptop. :P I'll update next Monday for sure, after this one, then it'll return to normal.  
**

* * *

Kanan:

He paced the corridors of the Ghost, restless. His Padawan had run off over three hours ago, and the temperatures were dropping. By now, Hera would have landed and called off the search for the night, as her star-ship's engines were complaining from the constant cold, but something in Kanan's expression had kept all of them going. With a low clank, the Phantom docked. Minutes later, Sabine burst through the door.

"I couldn't see too well in the storm, but there's a cave I'm pretty sure he went into. I can lead you there, in the Phantom." The Mandalorian said breathlessly.

"I'll come with you, and see if I can sense Ezra.." Said Kanan, his quiet voice cutting through the conversation like a knife.

"Alright, but please, both of you, be careful..." Came Hera's reply.

A few moments later saw the Jedi Knight sitting in careful, if a little rushed, meditation. Sabine maneuvered the Phantom back to where she saw the brief flash of orange.

Kanan perked up as he felt the slight jolt, that meant they had landed. His padawan was close, but something felt...off.

* * *

A few moments earlier:

* * *

Maul:

He sat, next to his apprentice. Ezra had been ranting for the last 20 minutes about how his Former Master was treating him unfairly.

Maul said nothing, just listened and nodded when Ezra happened to look up at him.

Suddenly, they both felt a shift in the Force; The Jedi was close.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," The teen said without thinking.

Maul just nodded grimly.

"You know that I'm here for you, and whatever happens, you can trust me." The Zabrak said, his low voice somewhat soothing the boy.

* * *

Ezra:

He nodded slightly, but when he looked up, Maul was nowhere to be found. And not a second too late, Kanan appeared at the low entrance to the cave.

The boy stiffened, then, out of absolutely nowhere, he started to cry.

He was rather good at hiding his emotions. Or...Used to be.

On the streets, crying wouldn't help, and when he met the Ghost crew, he was just numb by then. He felt nothing, because he had felt nothing for over four years.

But, something in Kanan had brought emotions that he hadn't wanted anyone to see. But, it changed when he had found out his parents, were truly gone.

Ezra had subconsciously clung onto the hope, that somehow, his parents were still alive. and when he had found out that they wee alive up until a few days before he found out, it hurt him in a way he'd never been hurt before.

Until now.

He had let his master down, and on top of that, hurt him. He could feel it.

So, he curled into himself while sobs racked his body.

He...just couldn't stop.

He wasn't even aware that Kanan had wordlessly scooped the teen up, and returned to the Phantom.

By the time they reached the Ghost, Ezra was passed out form pure exhaustion.

* * *

 **Again, I'm taking requests.  
**

 **Please, i can feel the Writer's block creeping around in my head.**

 **#SAVEFERAL**


	7. A quick AN

**A/N:**

 **So sorry everyone! I was very rushed today, and had about 30 minutes to write the rest of the chapter, and was very late for class, leading to me posting the wrong chapter. Thank you all so much for P.M'ing me, and reviewing. It won't happen again, I'll be more careful. ^^;**


	8. Aftermath (1)

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've decided on a writing..."Format" I guess you could call it. So, I'll be writing in "Seasons". Confusing? Basically, I'll write 15-20 chapters, take a two week break, and come back. And, I'll even have Season premiers and finales! I'll try this, and see y'all like it. Anyways, To your reviews:**

 **Darth Ravager: Thank you! I studied Ezra's behavior (Aka, binged SWR) for quite a while before I started writing FanFic...**

 **The rest of you, seriously, please review! I need your feedback and idea's to keep this thing going. R &R!**

* * *

Maul:

He watched as The Ghost took off, leaving a small crater on the snowy surface. The Zabrak walked past it with little interest and continued on his way.

He had a safe passage into the boy's mind, and he could now monitor spikes of sudden emotion, track his general location, and manipulate his thoughts in a vague way. It was more like manipulating his feelings, or impulses..

But he couldn't speak to him.

Yet.

Ezra had unknowingly formed a bond with Maul, back on malachor. One that couldn't easily be detected, or severed.

That he knew for sure.

* * *

Kanan:

He carried the boy onto the Phantom, and with no other option, set him on the floor, where he promptly passed out.

He wasn't mad at his Padawan, just relieved to see him safe. Wait, something was still off.

His body temperature was too low. His breathing too shallow.

Kanan started to panic, but stayed silent. He jumped when his comm beeped, and Hera's voice filled the Phantom.

"Kanan, are you okay? What about Ezra, do you have him? Is he okay? It's really cold, and he didn't take a jacket..." Her voice trailed off, Mostly because couldn't hear much beside a low pitch ringing in his left ear. It ended abruptly leaving an eerie silence. no, not silence, as Hera was starting to panic.

"Hera, we're both fine! I've got the kid, but nearly a night on this god-forsaken planet had done him in. He'll need some medical attention," Came his less-than-calm voice, effectively cutting her off.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes"

More like 50 seconds.

The Ghost touched down next to the Phantom, and in seconds Hera and Zeb burst into nearly silent room.

Ezra was whisked away before Kanan could get his bearings.

* * *

 **Ugh, this chaptor was short, and I'm sorry. I'm running out of fillers, and I can't jump to the season ending, or it will seem rushed.**

 **I need idea's...**

 **Oh, and before the end of the week, I'll have something all new for y'all!**


	9. Hair Cut

**Oh my gosh, Darth Ravager, great idea! Thank you, it's just what I need! I'ma delete it, so no one sees it before the chapter is released, but amazing idea! But first..**

* * *

Ezra:

The boy lay in his bunk. He had ignored every attempt to coax him out of the room, to eat. Or...anything really.

Everyone was worried. But Ezra wasn't having any of it. He was fed up.

He ranted nonstop at the walls. Swung at empty air. And sobbed into his pillow at night.

So it was quite a surprise when out of nowhere, he showed up for breakfast.

He was an absolute mess. His hair was messy, and a strange cut was on his face.

His eyes were dull, and he was unfocused.

He ate without really tasting the food, but no one bothered him.

Until he was done.

Sabine came up, and yanked on a lock of his hair. He looked up, eyebrow raised.

And realized soon after she had dyed her hair white and purple.

"Where have you been?" She asked, tugging on his hair again.

"Hey, that hurts! Stop," He grumbled.

"It's what you get for WORRYING US ALL OUT OF OUR MINDS! " She yelled at him. "And besides, it's too long. Lemmie cut it!"

"Uh, NO! You'll just dye it strange colours," He said.

Sabine started jumping up and down, taking his left arm with him.

"OW OW OW STO- OW" He jerked his arm out of her grasp, pouting childishly.

"Well, lemmie cut your hair! It won't hurt or anything! Pease?" She made to start jumping again.

Ezra cringed slightly, and relented.

"Fine, but you can't dye it. Deal?" He raised an eyebrow.

"YES!" She squealed excitedly, and dragged Ezra to her room.

"I already have everything set up, so sit down!" When Ezra didn't move right away, she shoved him lightly towards a chair in the middle of the room.

He sat down, and she put a towel around his neck, and paused, deciding what to do with his hair...


	10. The dream

**NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

Kanan:

That night, Kanan dreamt.

He was in a huge, grassy clearing. Tall, misty trees surrounded the space.

Kanan looked down. He was wearing his normal clothes, and his full, intact lightsaber was on his hip.

He looked back up and started slightly. Ezra, his padawan, lay in the middle of the clearing. It was raining, but the boy didn't seem to care.

His sapphire eyes were half shut, one arm rested on his chest, the other lay on the ground.

Suddenly, Kanan felt a presence behind him.

He turned, and-

"Ezra?"

The boy looked as he did when the Ghost crew had first seen him.

Shorter, scrawny, without the scars marring his face.

He wore an easy smile. His hair was a bit tangled and damp from the rain.

"Yeah, Kanan, It's me." Anyone could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you know where we are..?" The Jedi knight asked.

"A place, you can only reach while dreaming. I know that much." The boy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, no kidding." Kanan laughs.

And they start talking. Kanan missed this.

They talked for what seemed like ever. About life on the Ghost, different ops and just normal things.

Then, out of nowhere, Kanan felt another presence behind him. It was cold, and dark.

He refused to turn around.

Ezra's voice sounded distorted.  
It echoed. Like three people were talking just out of sync...

There was Ezra's voice when they first found him, Ezra's voice now which hadn't changed much, and another.

Deeper, and there was something sinister in it..

Kanan still refused to turn around, or acknowledge any change in dream Ezra's behavior. It just seemed to be getting worse.

Old Ezra's voice began to crack. Like he was desperate..

But for what, Kanan didn't know. He couldn't even hear what his Padawan was talking about anymore...

It scared him beyond belief.

Suddenly:

"P-please Kanan! He's going to kill me! Don't let him!" The boy seemed to be stuck in place. He was terrified.

"I won't, I promise!" the Jedi knight.

Everything went dead quiet, except for Ezra's voice.

"Kanan, he's going to kill me! He's going to kill me, and break all of you. Don't let him! PLEASE."

"I-I won't!"

Kanan didn't know what to do. And that's when he heard a lightsaber activating behind him. And a strangled yell in front of him.

He whipped around. Nothing.

He turned back, and gasped in shock. His Padawan lay at the feet of another figure.

Ezra's eyes were blank, and he was staring up at the sky without seeing it.

The figure wore a black hood, and had a slim build. _Maul,_ was Kanan's first thought. But the figure didn't seem the same as the Zabrak..

And his lightsaber wasn't like maul's either...  
While it was two-bladed, it was almost like the inquisitor's..

The figure removed his hood, causing Kanan to stumble backwards a few steps.

It was Ezra, with shorter hair and bright golden eyes. He wore mostly black, and had a wicked smirk on his face.

"But you already did.." He said mockingly, approaching with the lightsaber.

* * *

Kanan woke, gasping. He felt around the room for his mask, and put it on.  
Nothing felt off in the immediate vicinity, but he couldn't feel Ezra.

Kanan panicked, and stumbled out of bed, the door opening a little too slowly for him.

He rushed out, nearly smacking into a few walls even though he could "see" pretty well now.

He felt Hera, Zeb, and heard chopper roaming around. But no Ezra, or Sabine.

Suddenly his comm beeped.

"Kanan, I need you in the cockpit," Came Hera's voice.

"On my way," he replied. His voice was shaky and he was filled with dread.

* * *

Hera:

She bustled around. The kids were gone, so she had to fix things herself.

Kanan came in about a minute later, and she already knew what he was going to ask.  
"Ezra and Sabine left about an hour ago. Relief mission, barely any chance of them getting into trouble. They took the Phantom, and should be back in a few days."

Kanan shook his head. "There's something really wrong here. It's...hard to describe."

At that very moment, the console light up. An incoming transmission.

They both froze.

"Kanan! Hera! I-I d-d-on't know where, b-but-"  
A burst of static.

Hera was working furiously to track where it was coming from.

"H-help!" Ezra voice was shrill, he was panicking.

"Ezra, we gotta go! It's Thra-"  
The transmission cut off.

The Ghost was already in the air.

 **[oml, that took waaay to long to write. Chapters should be coming more than once a mouth now though.. Sorry 'bout that.]**

 **-Feral  
**


	11. Darkness (PART 1 )

**[*Sees story on a favorite story list, Dies*]**

 **[*Sees self on favorite author list, Revives then Dies*]**

 **[*Gets a review, revives just long enough to read/and or Approve it, then dies again*]**

 **[Well, here ya are Darth Ravager. Sorry it took so long, but I tried my best to make it like you wanted. ]**

 **[A wee bit of Dark Ezra action, and I really think I should start thinking of a sith name for our little blueberry. PM your ideas? Enjoy!]**

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn grinned smugly as he watched the stars zip past the windows of his destroyer.

He stood with his back straight, and arms crossed, thinking.

His plan was laid out perfectly, and had worked like a charm.

While he had only captured and A-wing, it was who was flying that really mattered.

"Coming out of hyperspace now sir," he heard. They slowed, and there they were.

The A-wing caught helplessly in the tractor beam of another destroyer.

Agent Kallus, Thrawn and a squad of Storm Troopers got on a shuttle. Within minutes they were positioned in the hanger, with about three other squads of 15 each. They cut the com as they dragged the ship in, and dumped it on the ground.

It was silent for a minute, while 5 troopers got in position to drag the first rebel out.

There was a scream, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

With a yell, Sabine fired into the crowd of Bucket Heads, but there were so many.

They eventually managed to grab her, knock away her blaster, and get her to her knees at blaster point.

Her lip was bleeding, and her finger was badly sprained, but she glared at Thrawn with her usual fire.

Now they would have to go for Ezra..

Sabine looked back up at Thrawn. They both knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

Four Troopers advanced, blasters drawn and ready.

"Good luck" Sabine muttered.

Kallus sighed. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

Ezra calmly surveyed the hanger, half hidden from view.

He tilted his head, closing his eyes.

His well hidden panic was noticed, he could feel it.

His second Mentor worked to replace it with a slow yet steady anger.

It welled up inside Ezra, telling him to take his lightsaber out.

He complied immediately , fumbling slightly as he activated the blade.

It waited, and when a Stromtrooper dared show it's face, it pounced.

With a scream, and a sharp buzzing sound, the trooper dropped to the ground, missing the top half of it's head.

Ezra's breath caught, as a speck of crimson landed on his cheek. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

A harsh smell rose; Ezra nearly gagged, coughing twice.

He'd been responsible for alot of Trooper deaths..

But never one like this.

Time seemed to hiccup, as Ezra stared at the bloody mess of the Storm Trooper.

Then, out of nowhere his shoulder exploded in pain. He seemed to lose most control of his body, and he fell to his knees, spasming.

It hurt, no it burned. Like every muscle in his upper body was on fire, it hurt so bad.

With nothing but rage that didn't quite belong to him, and sheer will, he got back up.

Ever so slowly he turned to the trooper, who drooped it's blaster, and stumbled back.

Shots rang out around him, but he didn't care.

The trooper crawled away from him, screaming at him to stop.

And he tried. but he...just couldn't.

He kept advancing, mentally screaming at himself to stop.

But... the funny thing was, not for the trooper.

For himself.

* * *

Kanan:

The jedi knight was desperate.

His padawan had gone dark a few moments ago. He couldn't feel the bond and it scared the living daylights out of him/

It meant one of two things:

Ezra Bridger was dead, or dying.

Or...something was blocking Kanan form reaching his padawan's mind.  
And if it meant what he suspected it meant, that was worse than death in his mind.

[ **Ew, short chapters for days. Next one'll be up sooner, maybe tonight?** ] 


	12. Darkness (PART 2, SEASON FINALE)

[ **Little note: in the last chapter, when it says "Not for the trooper, but for himself," it basically means he's thinking of the chances of getting shot, not worrying for the trooper's safety.** ]

* * *

Shots went wide as Ezra continued to advance, fire and ice in his eyes.

For the first time, real hate swelled up inside of his chest. Murderous intent was felt by everything in the room.

The boy's arm raised, catching hold of the trooper through the force.

Two hands now, and the troopers screams of pain tore through the hanger.

Ezra put pressure on the windpipe, but soon felt a nudge to go further.

Straight to the source:

The Lungs.

The stormtrooper squirmed.

"NO NO NO DON'T PLEA-"

A low popping sound was heard through the sudden silence.

Ezra dropped the limp body, just as 5 blaster bolts caught his square in the chest. The teen collapsed to the ground, the fabric around his chest smoking, the skin underneath red, out the instant he hit the floor

* * *

Agent Kallus watched with wide eyes as troopers rushed in, replaying what just happened over and over in his head.

Sure, he himself had been tossed around by the boy plenty, but...

Having you insides Crushed..

What was happening to Bridger?

None of the attacks he'd been through had any real malice in them, no REAL intention to kill.

There was never any time for that, always dodging wide shots, waiting for their ride, running. Always running.

But this attack was so different, it was like the teen was on puppet strings.. like he had all the time in the world.

It took a second to realize that Thrawn was talking to him.

"I want you to escort Miss...Wren to a holding cell, under triple guard," Came his voice, low and smooth.

Kallus nodded automatically. "And...what of the boy?"

"I'll...deal with him, personally."

Another nod. "You three, let's go," the ISB agent barked at the troopers, who each nodded, glancing nervously at Bridger's still figure.

Forcing Sabine to her feet wasn't an easy task, and neither was forcing her to the door.

With a suspicious glance back, Kallus ked the troopers away.

* * *

A force suppresser was on it's way, as well as lord Vader.

For now, Bridger was strapped to a table, while Grand Admiral Thrawn paced the length of the room.

He looked up, approaching the boy slowly.

Bridger was still young. His face looked almost peaceful, but his panting, and the way his hand balled into fists, then relaxed over and over told another story.

For once, Thrawn got a good look at the teen.

Still filling in, and fast, his limbs were a bit too long, as well as his hands. He gave off the impression of being uncoordinated, but it was nothing but an illusion.

He had strong jaw line, and when Thrawn warily tilted the teen's head back, he noticed a lock of hair near the right rear of his head, braided and dyed a smooth orange colour.

A padawan braid..

Traditionally worn on the right, by Jedi Padawan's who could grow hair...

He couldn't think of any other facts other than that it would be cut off when one was knighted..

A low groan interrupted the silence, at the same moment the faded sounds of an alarm somewhere, demanding his attention. But Thrawn gave it none, more pressing matters making their way into his thoughts.

Bridger was slowly waking up..

* * *

Ezra panicked, barely able to breathe.

His hands were strapped down, cool metal meeting the small exposed parts on his back; tears in his shirt.

A figure swam into sight, slowly.

It was Thrawn. This meant he was most likely in the most secure part of the whole Destroyer..

Fear flooded him, barely noticed by the other, but picked up by Maul.

His head hurt, as did his chest, but he forced his attention away.

Words reached him, scrambled at first, but clear within second.

"...Ezra Bridger, son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger. 'Jedi' Padawan to a Kanan Jarrus.. "

The voice moved towards the left of him, but Ezra could barely see.

"But let's use his real name. Caleb Dume was 14 when order 66 was issued. The clone troopers he'd worked with for a while at this point, turned on him and his master. Depa Billaba gave her life for his, but instead of standing and fighting, Caleb ran. Now, I've known you for a little bit now, never actually met, but I've studied you. I know your not the type to turn and flee, even if your 'Master' ordered you, would you?" Thrawn didn't even pause for an answer, Bridger's expression answer enough.

Ezra glared at the ground, barely understanding what he was hearing. Kanan..no..what?

He was confused, and with a nudge from his second mentor, that confusing dissipated into anger.

Cold, _Raw_ rage grew quickly.

"I'm guessing that the alarm is your rebel friends, and Lord Vader is still a long ways away." The voice slid it's way into Ezra's brain, like a knife.

Out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of light, and just like that, Thrawn turned to leave.

"W-wait.." The words faltered before they made it out of the teen's mouth.

"Yes?" At this point, the Grand Admiral didn't expect an answer, not stopping.

He didn't get one.

* * *

Kanan ran through the halls, trying not to panic as he got deeper into the maze of identical walls, floors, doors...

He couldn't see it anymore, but knew all too well.

"Spector 1, you're close. At the end of the hall, is where Ezra is being kept." Hera's voice.

"Ready with the shuttle!" Sabine.

Their voices faded as Kanan reached the door, and stopped dead.

It was like he'd walked into freezing water.

Despite not even having vision anymore, a darkness seemed to fall over everything.

Through the door, and it got worse. Ezra was close, he knew, but it was like everything had shifted.

* * *

Ezra looked up, his vision more clear.

There stood Kanan. Caleb...

 _"Either way, he's a traitor"_ A voice whispered into his ear.

A traitor.. The word repeated over and over, taking control of his feeling, actions.

The restraints loosened, and the urge to lunge, to kill, to _destroy_ nearly overwhelmed him.

With a little help, he held on. This wan't the place, _You'll get your revenge._

"..Ezra?"

At the voice, the rage flew into his throat, barely contained.

"What."

* * *

Kanan was taken aback at his padawan's tone.

"A-are you oka-"

"I'm fine, let's go... please." A pleading tone, more like Ezra.

It seemed strained, but Kanan knew he had to be careful. It was like trying to navigate a mine field, one mis-step and everything would blow up in his face.

* * *

 ***Time skip. I know. I'm pathetic. Ezra and Kanan getting on the shuttle:***

* * *

Sabine waited nervously, fidgeting slightly.

She couldn't calm down, it was like she couldn't breathe.

Pacing, tapping her foot, anything to keep moving.

When she finally saw Ezra and Kanan, it was like coming up from being underwater.

She surprised even herself when she threw herself into Ezra's arms, hugging him tightly for a few seconds, and burying her face into his neck.

He flinched slightly, from surprise or pain but he didn't even give Ezra a chance to hug back before running up the ramp to the shuttle, and sitting in the pilot's seat without a single word.

* * *

 **OKAY**

 **I'm soooooooo sorry this took so damn long t come out, it hurts me.  
**  
 **But, did you look at the VIEWS this poorly written story has gotten?  
HOW? You guys are nuts! But all joking aside, I'm really happy this story has gotten so many reviews, and ****favourites..  
I can't express how much this means to me right now!  
AND we snuck a wee bit of Sabine/Ezra, even if it was a little lopsided. Happy?  
Hope so. I'm taking a break from this story to work on the other SWR I started, I'm pretty hyped.  
But don't be salty, I'll pick it up and post either a preview or chapter within the next three months. I know. I'm a terrible person.**

I hope you have a good day!

 _-Feral_


	13. AN EXPLANATION

Hiya. It's Foggy here.

As you know, I wrote...this mess of a series.

I dropped it last year, and

I

A

M

S

O

S

O

R

R

Y

I never meant to drop it like that. Even worse, I can't pick the poor story back up. Maybe one day in the future.

TO TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I'M TAKING PROMPTS.

SWR prompts only, but I'll be doing my research, and I'm progressing as a writer.

Please please please drop a prompt. Any season.

I'll try my very best to complete it, and I'll upload it elsewhere.

For now this story is going to remain dormant, perhaps comment something you want to see happen?

~Foggy


	14. Another one (announcement)

Hi. Yes, hello.

It's been a hot minute since I've touched this website in general.

I've stopped writing, but this story haunts me. It's the demon that stares at me when I have sleep paralysis.

So, I'm going to revamp it. Completely tear it down and re-write it. At the very least I'm fixing the mistakes I've made.

Keep your eyes peeled :)


End file.
